tasainaprojectfandomcom-20200215-history
Ashikawa Akiko
|image = |caption = Ashikawa Maria's avatar |nickname = Akiko-sama (あきこさま) |birthdate = June 16, 1995 (age ) |bloodtype = A |height = 170cm |active = 2013-present ( ) |agency = Tasaina Project |label = Tasaina Project |mcolor = (NGY48) (Reika) |group = [NGY48 (Team N) |generation = 1st generation |acts = Reika }} Ashikawa Maria is the captain of NGY48's Team N. She is also a member of Reika, a soloist and the General Manager of Tasaina Project. Catchphrase ::かわいい頬がチャームポイントの みんなのイケメンお姫様 芦川マリアです。元気いっぱいで頑張ります！ ::Kawaii hoho ga chaamupointo no min'na no ikemen o-himesama Ashikawa Maria desu. Genki ippai de ganbarimasu! ::(Whose charm point are cute cheeks, everyone’s boyish Princess Ashikawa Maria. Full of energy I do my best!) Trivia *'Motto:' Sometimes Silver is better than Gold.; Watch your sugar content! *'Hobbies:' Singing, Gaming *'Specialty:' Rap *'Favorite animal:' Penguin *'Favorite artist:' AKB48, Nogizaka46, SKE48, NMB48, Tommy Heavenly6, the brilliant green *'Favorite movie:' The Ninth Gate & Devil's Advocate *'Favorite book:' Scary Lessons *'Favorite season:' Summer & Winter *'Favorite place in the house:' Balcony *'Favorite food:' Anything sweet *'Disliked food:' Fish, Mushrooms, Bell peppers *'Superstitious practices:' Everytime I see the number 43 somewhere, I think it must be my lucky day! *'Future ambition:' Gaming channel on YouTube and to become a voice actress t-smile Senbatsu Elections *1st Senbatsu Election - #2 (Senbatsu) (Kami 5) t-smile Janken Tournaments *1st Janken Taikai - Winner *2nd Janken Taikai - #14 (Lost to Kihara Sonata) Solo Singles Solo Albums History :t-smile → t-smile and Reika → MRK43 and Reika → Team 4 and Reika →Team Renge and Reika → NGY48 and Reika → Team N and Reika ::Joined t-smile on June 23, 2013 ::Has a Concurrent Position in Reika from December 5, 2015 ::Transferred to MRK43 on September 17, 2016 ::Promoted to Team 4 on September 17, 2016 (Team 4 Formation) ::Graduated from MRK43 upon the group's disbandment on February 20, 2017 ::Promoted to Team Renge on March 10, 2017 (Team Renge Formation) ::Transferred to NGY48 on April 2, 2017 ::Promoted to Team N on April 4, 2017 (Team N Formation) Singles participation NGY48 A-sides * Sayonara, Kakato wo Fumu Hito * Yasashii Place NGY48 B-sides * Kimi no Hitomi wa Planetarium (Sayonara, Kakato wo Fumu Hito) * Reborn (Yasashii Place) t-smile A-sides *Aruiteru *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan (WCenter with Kaya for "Ai no Gundan") *Naichau Kamo (WCenter with Emi) *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (WCenter with Sakura chan for "What is LOVE?") *Pepper Keibu *Aitai Aitai Aitai na *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *Mystery Night / Eighteen Emotion *Mae Shika Mukanee *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Kaze ni Fukarete / Bye Bye Mata ne) *Nanchatte Ren'ai / Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Evolution Tour coupling Medley / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara (WCenter with Alhysia for "Ima Koko Kara") *Nana Korobi Ya Oki / Gashin Shoutan / Mahou Tsukai Sally *Shock / Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all (Duet with Hadi for Shock) *Survivor / Nen ni wa Nen *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only (1 of 4 Centers for "One and Only") *Brand New Morning / Jealousy Jealousy *To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises *Oh my wish (WCenter with Yagami Reina) *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Beginner t-smile B-sides *Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou? (Pepper Keibu) (Center) * ﻿Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita. (Aitai Aitai Aitai na) ﻿ *I WISH (Updated) (Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0) *Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou (Mystery Night / Eighteen Emotion) (WCenter with Maika) *Hatsukoi Cider (Mae Shika Mukanee) (Duet with Himeka) *Want! (Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only) *Sexy Cat no Enzetsu (Brand New Morning / Jealousy Jealousy) *Mukidashi de Mukiatte (Brand New Morning / Jealousy Jealousy) *Sou ja nai (Brand New Morning / Jealousy Jealousy) *Sukatto My Heart (Oh my wish) *FIRST LOVE (Oh my wish) *Kaze wa Fuiteiru (Beginner) *Shoot Sign (Beginner) (Center) Other Singles *Rock Erotic (WCenter with Emi) *Kirakira Fuyu no Shiny G (Duet with Kanazawa Maika) *Kirari to Hikaru Hoshi (Duet with Kanazawa Maika) Reika A-sides *co・no・mi・chi *Haruka / Image (Center for "Image") *Sister / Yoake no Ryuuseigun Reika B-sides *Aitai Aitai Aitai na (Live Reika Version) (co・no・mi・chi) *Megitsune (DEEP MIND) *The Matenrou Show (DEEP MIND) Albums Participation t-smile Albums *Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~? (Indie Time) (Duet with Tamaneko) *Beginning (Indie Time) (Duet with Tamaneko) *Mirai Bowl (Indie Time) (Duet with Tamaneko) *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Indie Time) (Duet with Emi) *Hatsukoi Cider (Indie Time) (Duet with Tamaneko) *Adam to Eve no Dillema (Indie Time) (Trio with Kaya and Tamaneko) *Fantasy ga Hajimaru (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) *Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ - All Member Version (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) *Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Updated) (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) *INDIGO BLUE LOVE (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke (Updated) (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) *Help Me!! (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) *One•Two•Three (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (1 of 4 Centers) *Resonant Blue (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) *Naichau Kamo (Updated) (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) *Sylvatica Nante Shiranai! (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) *Eli, Eli, Lema Sabachthani? (1shou ~The message~ Tanjou 1 Shuunen Kinen Album) *Feel! Kanjiru yo (Shoot Sign 1.5) (1 of 4 Centers) *Jidanda Dance (Shoot Sign 1.5) (Center) *FOREVER LOVE (Shoot Sign 1.5) *I WISH (updated) 2017 version (Shoot Sign 1.5) *Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru? (Level 2) *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Level 2) *Itooshikutte Gomen ne (Level 2) (Duet with Matsuda Nanami) *Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou (Level 2) (WCenter with Kanazawa Maika) Reika Albums *Sol la si do ~nee nee~ (What's UP?!) *Kimi ga ireba (What's UP?!) *Independent Girl ~ Dokuritsu Joshi de Aru Tame ni (What's UP?!) *Ice mermaid (What's UP?!) *Urahara (What's UP?!) *Koucha no oishi mise (What's UP?!) *Onegai Navigation (What's UP?!) *Scandal in the house (What's UP?!)